10 días para Navidad
by Jassi Albarn
Summary: Si me preguntarán que siento por este mes, no sabría decirlo. Por eso optaré por quedarme en silencio y mirarte como si fueras un sucio que opaca la pulcritud de una ventana. Aparte que de todas las ciudades del mundo, me tenía que tocar nacer en París, Francia. Y de todos los días del año en los que podía nacer, me toco un 25 de Diciembre. [Especial Navideño - Centric Levi]


**Disclaimer: **_Shingeki No Kyojin – Attack On Titan (c) , Hajime Isayama. _

**Advertencia:** Creo que por ahora ninguna (;w;)

''10 días para navidad'' no es el verdadero titulo, se ira descontando hasta que sea 25 de Diciembre. Se aceptan sugerencias para el título final.

**Parejas: **es un adelanto pero habrá un Farlán x Isabel (para los que leen el Manga del pasado de Levi, sabrán quienes son)

**Summary: **Si me preguntarán que siento por este mes, no sabría decirlo. Por eso optaré por quedarme en silencio y mirarte como si fueras un sucio que opaca la pulcritud de una ventana. Aparte que de todas las ciudades del mundo, me tenía que tocar nacer en París, Francia. Y de todos los días del año en los que podía nacer, me toco un 25 de Diciembre. [Especial Navideño - Centric Levi]

* * *

.

.

.

_**Jassi Albarn**_** presenta Especial Navideño 2013: **

**10 días para Navidad**

.

.

.

Caminar entre las hermosas y elegantes calles de París, con una ropa sucia y llena de agujeros, y costuras hechas por mí a duras penas. Mientras la mirada de personas se posa sobre mí, así fuera solo por un breve momento con desinterés. Yo se las devuelvo. Esas personas que tendrían al llegar a sus lujosas casas, una buena cena que sus estómagos ya deben de estar acostumbrados y de seguro, para descansar sus cuerpos por el ajetreo del día, una cama cómoda para soñar.

Ellos de verdad… ¿sabrán realmente lo que es soñar?

Yo en cambió tendría que llegar de nuevo a ese callejón. Quizás llevando tres días sin comer y aunque fuera anti higiénico… de beber agua de las botellas que dejan los turistas en las mesas de los restaurantes. Por el tiempo que he pasado en la calle, he aprendido que uno puede durar un mes sin comer, pero solo 3 días bastarían para que tu cuerpo este deshidratado. Cuando vives en tales condiciones, solo tienes que aprender a sobrevivir.

Me pregunto cuanto tiempo de duración habrá para mí. Que tan fuerte puedo ser para seguir resistiendo a esta clase de vida. No me molesta, pero… sé que tampoco puedo quedarme estancado. No sería ético, ni justo conmigo ni con mi orgullo. Entonces acaso ¿Tendré que comenzar a robar?... eso no es honesto. Pero… me niego a morirme como un pordiosero más. Igual tenía otra noche solitaria para poder meditarlo. Para mi edad, mi forma de pensar era muy madura.

Comienzo a correr por las calles; el callejón al cual veo como mi hogar temporal queda del otro lado de la ciudad. Nuevamente tengo que cruzar el puente del río Sena y en ese trayecto desde luego me detendré para observar los famosos candados. No creo en esas cursilerías y estupideces del amor pero mi madre lo hacía… digamos que es uno de los pocos recuerdos agradables que conservo de ella.

¿Cómo es que ella decía? Oh. Las leyendas de amor son ancestrales y no cesan de construirse.

Antes de volver a correr en aquella fría noche de invierno, sin evitar observar todo el rectángulo de candados, y nuevamente retomar mi viaje hasta mi hogar. Es increíble como el ser humano pierde su tiempo en esas estupideces… estupideces cargadas de esperanzas supongo. Es frecuente por estas fechas festivas, notar como aquellas personas cierran un candado y lanzan la llave al río. He visto también que muchos enamorados van más allá y colocan junto a sus candados, fragmentos de los velos de novia y otros objetos que los identifiquen…

Ella creía en esas cosas. Suspire y continúe la odisea de correr y llegar lo más pronto posible a mi cama de cartón. La nieve y el frió me jugaban una mala pasada, lo cual era el colmo de la ironía, debido a que si hay algo que odio además de la suciedad, es el frió. Debo convivir con ambas constantemente.

No suelo pensar negativamente, pero hay una posibilidad que me dijo un viejo loco que pide limosna por un mercado donde a veces suelen darme una que otra fruta. Diciembre representa para nosotros, un boleto para morir congelado. Es trágico, pero he aprendido a vivir con eso también…

Además ya se cumplió un año desde que mi madre murió. Fue el 15 de Diciembre pasado. Respiró profundo mientras me abrazo a mí mismo sin que mí mirada dejará de estar fija hacía el frente, al fin visualizando ese callejón. Es inevitable que tus labios no tiemblen a causa del frió, puedo ver como de mi boca mi aliento expresa lo mucho que mi cuerpo se sentía al borde del colapso por ausencia de calor. Pero por orgullo, mantengo firme mi paso hasta caer de rodillas y gatear hasta la ''casa'' que construí con maderas y sentarme en la ''cama'' de cartón, agarrando lo más rápido posible el mantel que me regalo un mesero. Esas eran mis únicas pertenencias.

Al parecer tenía su ventaja aparentar la edad que en verdad no tienes. Personas como aquel mesero me dio el mantel por lastima, pero era algo, yo me daba cuenta de su expresión. Sus ojos reflejan lastima por mi. Él piensa que tengo 6 años, cuando en realidad tengo 9.

Para mi edad, no soy muy alto. Sí, eso debe ser.- yo creceré, seré muy alto- susurre para mí, dando un bostezo. Cerré los ojos porque el sueño al fin había llegado. Dormía sentado porque uno no sabe que podría pasar en cualquier momento, es mejor estar en guardia. Así he aprendido y algo me dice que se volvería costumbre, nada lo cambiaría, siempre estaría en guardia.

Ignore por completo el silencio de París, pero a lo lejos la suave música de los locales… podía captarlo… música navideña. A su vez tampoco reparé en las luces que siempre se suelen apreciar por aquellas fechas en París, una ciudad ideal… Dormí ansioso de probar un buen café, solo lo probé una vez y por suerte. Aquel mesero me dejo entrar a la cocina y me sirvió uno, pero con más leche que café. Ese día supe que los locales de cafés parisinos tienen fama de cálidos y acogedores, y qué mejor momento que el invierno para degustarlos.

Ese fue mi pensamiento de esa noche. Pensando en café y en mi madre, fue la forma de quedarme dormido. Mañana sería otro día. Es lo que me repetía siempre, cada noche.

Tengo 9 años, deambulo por las calles parisinas. Las pocas personas que saben de mi me conocen solo por mi nombre: Levi. Es lo único que saben de mi, y es solo lo que permito que sepan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**N/A: **Ante todo pido una disculpa por el fic que voy a comenzar llamado ''Mi Mini titán y yo'' claro que lo haré, solo que estuve ocupada con los estudios, lo lamento ): pero os doy mi palabra de que lo seguiré. Solo una pregunta ¿lo comienzo en Enero o lo voy escribiendo paralelo con este?

Bueno gracias por los que lean esta pequeña historia que se me ha ocurrido con este Heichou de pequeño, hice spoiler(?), saldrán Farlán e Isabel por supuesto. Con esto quiero explicar un poco la infancia de mi Levi en su headcanon, por ende su amistad con ellos, su relación con su madre y lo que vivió llevado a AU. Quizás hasta se me ocurra saltos en el tiempo, quién sabe. Espero que les guste la historia. Serán pequeñas anécdotas narradas desde el punto de vista de Levi, capítulos cortos y así hasta que sea Navidad y por ende su cumpleaños. :3

Nos estamos leyendo, cuídense, coman rico (?)

See ya!


End file.
